Look at Me
by fifi kawaii
Summary: Cinta adalah satu kata yang bisa menyatukan semua rasa yang dirasakan manusia di dunia ini. Tetapi, aku dan dia tidak akan bisa bersatu karena rasa itu hanya tumbuh berkembang di hatiku, bukan di hatinya.
1. Hyuuga Hinata

~Look At Me~

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

...

Hyuuga Hinata

...

'9 tahun yang lalu,kaa-chan meninggal dengan terhormat karena melahirkan Hanabi. Aku ingat bagaimana perjuangan kaa-chan untuk mempertahankan Hanabi dari balik tirai ruang operasi setelah aku berhasil masuk tanpa diketahui siapa pun termasuk Neji nii-san. Aku,nii-san dan Otou-san sangat menyayangi Hanabi,malaikat kecil Hyuuga'

Tanpa disadari Hinata,tetes demi tetes berlian di pelupuk matanya jatuh ke pipi porselennya. Ia mengelus foto yang berbingkai simpel namun terlihat elegan dengan sayang.

"Onee-chan" panggil Hanabi dari pintu kamar

"I..iy-ya?" Gadis yang merasa terpanggil langsung menghapus air matanya dan memukul pelan pipinya. Dia beranjak dari ranjang ukuran king size itu menuju adik kecilnya yang sedari tadi di depan pintu kamarnya sambil memegang 2 buah balon warna biru dan pink.

"Onee-chan,kenapa tidak turun?acaranya sudah mulai dari tadi lhoo.." Hanabi memiringkan wajahnya yang imut.

"Baiklah,ayo kita turun Hanabi-chan" Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya tak kalah imut sambil tersenyum manis dan mengelus kepala Hanabi.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan menggandeng tangan Hanabi. Kemeja putih motif polkadot kecil warna hitam digulung hingga siku dipadu rok selutut warna biru polos,rambutnya dikuncir kuda di sisi kanan-kiri dan diikat joadi satu dibelakang kepala sedangkan rambut yang lain dibiarkan terurai menjadi pilihan penampilannya hari itu.

...

Hyuuga Hinata,berusia 16 tahun putri dari Hyuuga Hiashi,pemimpin sekaligus pemilik Hyuuga corp. dan adik dari Hyuuga Neji,direktur di perusahaan keluarga Hyuuga.

...

Hinata berjalan turun dari kamarnya sambil menyeret tasnya di tangga. Dia menuju ruang makan dan menyapa keluarganya

"Ohayou.." tapi nii-san dan tou-san nya masih sibuk berdiskusi tentang perusahaan yang akan bekerja sama dengan Namikaze group,yang sebelumnya telah bekerja sama dengan Uchiha ltd.

Hinata duduk dikursinya lalu menatap intens dua pria dihadapannya. Ia mendengus kesal dan matanya berputar bosan

"Nii-san! Otou-san! Kumohon jangan membahas pekerjaan dulu saat sarapan" Hinata sudah greget dengan kedua pria dihadapannya.

Neji hanya tersenyum kecut pada adiknya sedangkan Hiashi mendengus pasrah.

"Kau terlihat lebih mengerikan saat pasang tampang seperti itu,nii-san" kata Hanabi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu lemari es yang terbuka sambil mengambil minuman kesukaannya.

Neji menampakkan deathglare nya pada adik bungsunya. Tapi,si bungsu Hyuuga itu malah membalas dengan wajah polos seperti tidak punya dosa pada kakaknya.

"Sudahlah,ayo kita mulai sarapan. Hanabi! Ayo duduk!" Hanabi menuruti perintah sang ayah.

...

Hinata mulai menaiki dan menyalakan sepeda motor matic warna birunya. Baru saja terdengar KLIK dari helmnya,Hanabi memanggil kakaknya yang akan melaju keluar dari mansion.

Setengah berlari dan nafas yang memburu,dia sudah berhadapan dengan Hinata yang menatapnya bingung.

"Hana-chan,kenapa kamu disini?bukannya kamu diantar dengan nii-san?"

"Hah...hah...ano...hah..." Hanabi masih ngos-ngosan dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Ke..kenapa hana-chan?" Hinata mulai panik sekaligus penasaran pada adiknya.

"Anoo..kita akan berangkat sekolah bersama. Nii-san yang mengantar" Hanabi mengutarakannya dengan garuk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Eh?" Hinata masih belum paham.

"Ayolah nee-chan,jangan suruh aku mengulanginya..ayo cepat turun dari motormu lalu kita masuk mobil" rajuk Hanabi

"I..iy-yaa" Hinata hanya mengangguk ragu dan mengambil kunci motornya.

'Aneh..kenapa akhir-akhir ini mereka terlihat aneh ya?tou-san biasanya pulang larut sekarang jam 6 kurang sudah dirumah. Nii-san yang biasanya cuek,tidak mau ngalah,tidak mau mengajak tenten-chan kencan setelah dipaksa sekarang malah dia yang maju dulu. Lalu,Hana-chan...dia jadi mulai lebih...dewasa' batin Hinata.

Ia teringat pada ayahnya yang jadi workaholic setelah kematian kaa-san,sekarang malah meluangkan waktu dengan keluarganya di mansion Hyuuga. Dari mulai sarapan,makan malam,membantu Hanabi mengerjakan pr hingga menceritakan keluh-kesahnya pada Hinata dan Neji diruang keluarga.

Neji juga mulai berubah. Dari yang cuek jadi sistercomplex pada dua adiknya. Tidak mau mengalah dengan Hanabi saat bertengkar jadi mulai mengalah seperti kejadian waktu sarapan tadi. Lalu akhir pekan kemarin,biasanya tenten-chan pacar nii-san nya itu yang mengajak kencan duluan malah kakaknya itu yang mengajak lebih dulu. Tenten dan Neji sudah pacaran dan bertunangan selama 2 tahun,namun mereka belum menikah karena Neji harus membantu ayahnya mengurusi berbagai masalah perusahaan. Kadang,Tenten akan menginap di Hyuuga mansion jika Hiashi dan Neji sedang keluar kota atau keluar negeri demi Hyuuga corp.

Hanabi yang biasanya mudah merajuk dan manja layaknya anak-anak seumurannya,malah sikapnya jadi lebih dewasa. Hanabi biasanya bangun jam 5,sekarang bangun lebih awal jadi 4.30 . Untuk bekal,Hanabi menyiapkan bentonya sendiri walau masih acak-acakan dan menolak untuk dibantu maid maupun Hinata. Padahal,sebulan yang lalu dia masih merajuk untuk disiapkan bento pada Hinata.

Hinata melamun hingga tak sadar ia menabrak kap depan mobil Neji.

"Hey hime,perhatikan langkahmu dan ayo cepat masuk" Hinata segera duduk di jok empuk penumpang sebelah Neji. Semua sudah siap. Neji menyetir,Hinata disampingnya dan Hanabi duduk manis di jok belakang. Neji langsung melajukan mobil sedan hitam yang mengkilap itu keluar dari wilayah mansion Hyuuga dan berkumpul dengan ratusan kendaraan di jalanan yang ramai.

.

.

.

Halo readers!

Maaf kalo kesan pertamanya ini fanfict gaje abal-abal T.T tapi ini adalah satu-satunya ide yang muncul setelah berjuang ngotak-atik otak fifi dan ini ff pertama yang fifi ,mohon saran/kritikannya di review yaa... *nunduk ke readers*


	2. First Impression

~Look At Me~

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

...

First Impression

...

Criitt

Mobil Neji berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah elit yang bertuliskan 'KONOHA INTERNATIONAL SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL' . Hinata memandang kagum dan ragu pada sekolah yang sudah menantinya.

Neji yang paham dengan perasaan adiknya, mengelus lembut tangan gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Hinata.." suara lembut Neji meluncur halus dari bibirnya. Perasaan seorang kakak muncul dalam benaknya untuk menenangkan adik yang ia sayangi.

"Nii-san.." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pria bersurai coklat yang sama dengan tou-san dan imutou nya dengan tatapan antara sedih, takut dan bahagia.

Tak kalah dengan si sulung Hyuuga, Hanabi menurunkan tangannya di pundak Hinata. Hinata hanya melihat bergantian kedua makhluk dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, kau pasti bisa! Ayo Hinata!" Hinata memejamkan matanya lalu mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya dan memukul pelan pipinya untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Neji dan Hanabi tersenyum tulus. Mereka tau, bahwa tidak mudah untuk Hinata. Hinata sekolah di Suna Elementary School dan Kiri Junior High School. Hiashi memang yang menginginkan begitu, bahkan Neji dan Hanabi pun disekolahkan di tempat yang sama.

Apalagi ketakutan terbesar Hinata adalah ia tidak punya banyak teman yang baik karena ia merupakan salah satu anak bangsawan dan mendapat beasiswa murni hasil jerih payahnya bersekolah dan mengikuti olimpiade.

...

Hinata melangkah keluar sambil menenteng tas. Dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki sekolah yang sangat besar dan terkenal itu. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ada yang meneriaki namanya.

"HINATA!" Hinata menoleh kearah yang memanggilnya. Ada rona merah tipis di pipinya dan ia tersenyum manis. Gadis berambut pink berlari menghampiri Hinata.

"Sakura-chan, ternyata kau disini juga ya"

"Huum" jawab Sakura tak kalah manisnya

"Hey Sakura! kau mau meninggalkan kami ya?" Beberapa orang datang dibelakang gadis bersurai pink itu.

PLETAK

"Ittai..." Sakura mendapat hadiah dari gadis yang berkuncir dua.

"Ternyata ada Temari-chan juga. Gaara-kun apa kabar? Dan em..." Hinata menyapa teman lamanya dan menatap gadis di samping Temari.

"Oh,aku Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Aku teman Junior High School mereka" gadis manis, tubuh ideal,:dikuncir satu itu menyodorkan tangannya ramah. Hinata langsung menjabatnya dengan ramah pula.

Sakura dan Temari adalah teman satu angkatannya di Suna Elementary School. Gaara adalah adik Temari yang selisih 2 tahun. Namun karena Gaara lebih pintar, tentu saja ia mendapat akselerasi hingga bisa satu angkatan dengan kakak perempuannya disini. Mereka berpisah saat menginjak masa Junior High School.

...

Selama berjalan di koridor, Sakura dan Temari banyak bercerita tentang kehidupan Junior High School mereka. Ino pun juga menceritakan banyak hal tentang daftar cowo ganteng, cool, dan sukses.

Hinata hanya tertawa dan sesekali menanggapi cerita sahabat-sahabatnya. Gaara cuma mendengus kesal dan sesekali memutar matanya bosan melihat keempat cewe yang asik mengobrol didepannya.

Mereka tiba di depan kelas 1-4 yang masih berjarak 2 ruangan kelas dari kelas mereka, 1-2. Keempat cewe itu berhenti karena didepan kelas mereka, disana berkumpul cowo-cowo kece yang akan menempati kelas mereka.

Hinata dengan tatapan polosnya, Sakura dengan tatapan gugupnya, Temari dengan tatapan dongkolnya, Ino dengan tatapan berbinarnya.

"Yoyoii" Sasori,salah seorang dari cowo-cowo kece itu menoleh pada kelima makhluk yang hanya berdiri itu.

Gaara maju dan melangkah menuju gerombolan cowo itu. Bagi Hinata, mereka terlihat akrab sekali.

"Sudah kuduga! Ayo kita masuk saja, jangan pedulikan mereka!" Kata Temari ketus dan mulai berjalan didepan. Hinata bingung, namun hanya mengikuti langkah sahabatnya itu.

"T-Temari-chan, tungguu" Sakura menyusul Temari dan Hinata.

"Jangan pedulikan bagaimana?mereka cowo tau" Ino hanya protes sambil melongo yang akhirnya mengikuti ketiga gadis didepannya.

"Merepotkan" Cowo berambut nanas yang dilewati Temari menyindirnya hingga Temari berhenti. Yahiko dan Nagato yang namanya terdapat di blazer pun cuma menggelengkan kepala. Hinata punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Kau bilang cewe itu merepotkan heh?!" Wajah Temari mulai memerah kesal. Dia merogoh tasnya mencari sesuatu.

"Cih," Cowo rambut nanas itu mendengus meremehkan melihat Temari sibuk merogoh tasnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada koridor.

Yang lain hanya diam, Hinata bingung harus mengeluarkan kotak dan membukanya. Mata ketiga cewe di belakang Temari membulat matanya. Temari mengeluarkan jarum semat lalu merapikan lagi tasnya.

"Rasakan ini, Nanas!" Temari menusuk bahu cowo Nanas itu dengan jarum sematnya. Saat itu, tak sengaja _sapphire biru_ bertemu dengan _amethys_ , mata mereka terlibat _contact eyes_ sebentar. Hinata langsung mengalihkan pandangannya karena Temari mulai melangkah masuk kelas.

"G-gomen.." Hinata dan Sakura langsung bungkuk sebentar untuk mengucapkan maaf pada kumpulan cowo itu lalu ikut melengos masuk ke kelas.

"Jaa~" berbeda dengan Ino,dia malah tersenyum manis dan berjalan dengan santai.

...

"Hey,Shika!kau tak apa?" Tanya Deidara,cowo jangkung dengan rambut gondrong warna kuning. Namun,cowo nanas itu hanya diam menahan pegal di bahunya.

"Kalau begitu,kami masuk duluan. Kami kebetulan masuk di 1-3" kata Nagato sambil berjalan terlebih dulu ke arah kelasnya. Disusul beberapa cowo lain.

...

Di dalam kelas, para cewe itu memilih duduk dipojok belakang kelas dekat jendela yang cukup besar. Hinata duduk dengan Temari dibelakang Ino dan Sakura yang lebih memilih duduk disitu karena mereka berdua bisa luluasa melihat cowo-cowo kece tadi.

"Emm... Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, kenapa tadi Temari-chan bersikap seperti itu pada cowo nanas itu?" Hinata yang prihatin melihat Temari duduk diam sambil memandang jendela,akhirnya berjalan ke meja dua sahabatnya.

"Oh itu, dari masa Junior High School, mereka selalu bertengkar. Bahkan hal-hal kecil pun tak luput dari pertengkaran mereka seperti tadi," jawab Ino sambil meratakan bedak tipis diwajahnya.

"Iya Hinata,aku juga ngga tau kenapa. Temari bilang, saat dekat dengan Shikmaru atau anggota Akatsuki lainnya,moodnya tiba-tiba berubah. Seperti cewe _pms,"_ Sakura hanya mengendikkan bahu tanda ia tidak mengerti.

"Akatsuki..?" Hinata bingung,ia belum pernah mendengar nama geng yang aneh itu.

"Iya,mereka.." Ino meletakkan bedaknya dan menunjuk pada para cowo tadi yang mulai masuk ke kelas.

"Nara Shikamaru,si rambut nanas. Uchiha Sasuke,si cuek rambut pantat ayam. Namikaze Naruto,si penggila ramen. Sabaku Gaara,si muda menyebalkan. Chouji Akimichi,si gendut tapi jangan kau menyebutnya gendut di depannya langsung,berbahaya! Uchiha Sai,si pucat pelukis" Ino mengabsen para cowo itu saat persatu-satu mereka masuk.

...

Pengarahan MOS dimulai. Hari MOS akan dilakukan esok hari,maka kelas 1 boleh pulang cepat. Tapi keempat cewe ini,mereka lebih memilih di sekolah baru mereka mampir di cafe langganan Ino.

Mereka berbicara tentang hal yang berbau perempuan. Mereka tidak sadar jika sebentar lagi, ada yang datang entah membawa bencana atau keberuntungan.

"Hujan aja" Sakura menyadari hujan turun lewat kaca jendela disamping kirinya.

"Iya,udah sore juga" sambung Hinata sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Kalau begitu,kita nunggu sampe reda dulu" ucap Temari sambil menyeruput tehnya.

 _=TBC=_

 ***Maaf sebelumnya minna-san...fifi lupa chapter sebelumnya belum dikasih tulisan TBC ,jadinya fifi mau nulis chapter ini lebih panjang. Fifi juga minta saran & kritikannya buat memperbaiki kekurangan di fict ini,sekali lagi **_**Gomennasai...***_


	3. Perasaan -1-

Look at Me~

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

...

Perasaan -1-

...

 **Kriing**

Bel berbunyi yang mengikuti terbukanya pintu cafe disusul masuknya beberapa cowo keren yang memakai baju olahraga basket. Ada yang memakai jaket dengan dua tangan masuk di kantong jaket, juga jaketnya hanya disampirkan di bahunya dengan satu tangan membawa tas. Ada juga yang tidak memakai jaket hingga bisa ditebak ada _roti sobek_ dibalik kaos tanpa lengan itu.

Ketujuh cowo itu pun mengeluh dengan adanya hujan yang turun sehingga harus masuk ke cafe ini. Memang, cafe yang mereka masuki sekarang adalah cafe tepat depan sekolah. Sehingga, banyak murid-murid sepulang sekolah nongkrong disini, terutama para siswi.

Mereka menganggap ini adalah peristiwa yang sangat merepotkan. Sedangkan para pengunjung cafe yang mayoritas siswi, ini adalah keajaiban.

Mereka memilih melihat menu yang disiapkan di kasir sebelum memilih tempat duduk. Dan ternyata, saking banyaknya pengunjung dan yang numpang neduh dari hujan, hanya tersisa 2 kursi panjang yang berhadapan.

Namun, kursi itu sudah diduduki oleh 4 gadis yang memakai seragam KISHS. Dengan sangat terpaksa dan berat hati, mereka melangkah menuju kursi itu sambil menunggu pesanan mereka.

...

Masih asik dengan topik 'membully temari' mereka bercanda tanpa menghiraukan tatapan intimidasi dari pengunjung yang duduk disekitar mereka ataupun pelayan yang sudah 3x bolak-balik mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Tau ah! Jahat banget!" Temari mengerucutkan bibirnya dan bersidekap didepan dada yang menandakan dia ngambek.

"Uhh...ngambek ceritanya?"goda sakura.

"Masa Temari-chan yang paling cantik dan manis ini ngambek..ngga lucu tauu" ucap Ino sambil bergelayut manja di tangan Temari.

Temari yang melihat tingkah 2 sahabatnya ini mendadak hilang rasa marahnya. Namun ia memilih berpura-pura ngambek pada Hinata,Sakura, dan Ino.

"Kalo Temari-chan masih ngambek,sini aku suapin kuenya. Enak tau, cobain nih" tawar Hinata. Temari tidak bisa menolak sahabatnya ini karena memang sedari tadi ia belum menyentuh kue dan hanya minum ocha-nya.

"Aaaa.." Hinata menyuapi Temari sesendok kecil kue. Temari yang tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan mengerjai balik, ia segera mengambil krim diatas kue dan mencolekannya pada Hinata dan Sakura yang saat itu posisinya condong ke depan.

Sedangkan Ino berusaha menghindar dari jari telunjuk Temari yang ingin mempoles pipi putihnya. Akhirnya, mereka tertawa bersama setelah Ino kecolongan pipinya oleh Temari.

 **Sruut**

Mereka mengambil tisu masing-masing dengan bercanda pula. Mereka baru menyadari bahwa ada ketujuh cowo keren berdiri di samping meja mereka.

"Merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru malas melihat keempat gadis dihadapannya ini. Temari hanya mendengus kesal pada Shikamaru.

Sasuke yang lelah berdiri, langsung duduk di samping Sakura. Sakura langsung _blushing_ dan salah tingkah. Naruto menyusul duduk disamping Sasuke, begitu dengan Gaara. Ketiga cowo itu duduk dengan santai, cool dan elit.

Sedangkan Shikamaru duduk disamping Temari, diikuti Chouji dan Sai. Kiba sendiri rela harus menyeret satu kursi dari meja sebelah.

Diam. Hening. Hanya itu yang terjadi saat ini di meja nomor 06 itu. Setelah 5 menit dari bergabungnya para cogan KISHS di tengah-tengah keempat gadis itu. Tak lama, pesanan para cowo itu datang bersamaan pesanan minuman gadis-gadis itu.

Saat akan menyantap pesanan mereka, tiba-tiba sebuah seruan dari bibir mungil Hinata yang menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Stooppp!" Semua mata kini beralih pada gadis berambut indigo yang ada di pojokan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita foto dulu makanan dan minumannya?" Usulan itu meluncur bebas dari bibir gadis itu. Ketujuh cowo itu seketika _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Benar! ayo kita foto dulu lalu upload di instagram" lanjut Sakura setelah bisa menguasai kegugupannya terhadap Sasuke.

"Upload lagi?bukannya tadi sudah?" Tanya Temari.

 _'Hey! Hinata itu berusaha buat mencairkan suasana tau'_ Ino menyikut Temari dan berusaha berbicara dengannya melalui mata, seperti telepati.

 _'Pig, aku tau itu! aku hanya keceplosan'_

 _'Jika sudah tau, diamlah!'_

 _'Ck, merepotkan'_

 _'Kau yang lebih merepotkan, tomboy!'_

 _'Terserah kau saja'_

 _'Oke, pergi ke laut aja sana!'_

Mereka terus melakukan pertengkaran itu tanpa sadar kalau 9 orang di sekitarnya itu memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan menerjemahkan perilaku mereka yang meremas rok masing-masing dan kaki yang saling injak.

"Kalian kebelet kebelakang ya?" Sontak, 2 cewe yang sedang perang itu menatap tajam si penanya itu, Chouji.

Segera, mereka duduk diam di posisi mereka semula.

"Pake kamera hpku saja,yang lebih jernih" Ino menyodorkan ponselnya pada Hinata dan Hinata mengambil ponsel dari tangan Ino lalu membuka kamera. Dengan cekatan tapi rapi, Ino menyusun hidangan-hidangan itu.

"Baiklah,kalian ada yang mau bergabung? Nanti kami tag" tawar Temari pada tujuh pemuda di hadapannya.

"Oke! aku tag ya," Naruto menyodorkan hidangannya ke tengah meja.

"Yosh! aku juga" Kiba juga menyodorkan hidangannya sambil senyum lebar. Disusul sekali anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

 **Ckrik ckrik**

Hinata menyodorkan hasil jepretannya di tengah meja. Mereka semua memuji hasilnya dan langsung upload. Sambil menikmati hidangan, mereka sesekali berbincang walau masih suasana canggung.

...

Hujan reda sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, Shikamaru yang dalam hatinya entah kenapa merasa enggan pergi lebih memilih beranjak lebih dulu dari bangkunya. Begitu pula yang dirasakan Sai dan Sasuke. Naruto? Ia hanya biasa saja.

Karena tiba-tiba Sasuke dan yang lain bangkit, Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya pada Sasuke yang berdiri namun masih disampingnya.

"Kalian ingin pergi sekarang?" Sasuke hanya melirik melalui ekor matanya pada Sakura lalu membalas dengan sekali anggukan.

Sakura hanya bisa mendengus sedih. Ino dan Hinata yang melihat pun cuma bisa bersedih dalam hati. Sebenarnya, Hinata sudah tau dari cerita sahabat-sahabatnya bahwa Sakura menyukai Sasuke dari masa Junior High School.

Temari yang kesal sedari-tadi merasa bahwa si rambut nanas berusaha ingin cepat-cepat pergi.

"Hey! Kalian cowo itu ngga bisa peka ya?!" Teriak Temari didepan muka rambut nanas.

"Kau bisakah sopan sedikit sebagai seorang perempuan,hah?" Balas Shikamaru.

"Kalau tidak, bagaimana?" Ejek Temari

"Ck, makhluk yang sangat merepotkan"

"Dengar ya! kau itu sangat tidak berperasaan! Asal kau tau, kau tidak bisa memahami seorang gadis. Pantas saja kau tidak laku, ketua" ucap Temari sarkatis kepada Shikamaru yang notabenenya seorang ketua OSIS dan tadi pagi ditunjuk jadi ketua kelas.

Shikamaru yang sudah mulai habis kesabarannya,memilih pergi. Namun sebelum pergi, dia mengucapkan sesuatu.

" tidak tau tidak pantas berbicara itu pada kami." Balas Shikamaru yang langsung menohok hati keempat gadis itu. Mereka hanya diam mematung ditempat melihat mereka satu-persatu pergi sambil merasakan sesak di dada mereka. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai langsung terkejut dengan kata-kata Shikamaru. Tapi entah kenapa. Mereka seharusnya senang,bukannya sedih.

Sebelum Naruto pergi, tak sengaja amethys indah bertemu dengan safir sebiru laut. Ada segelintir rasa aneh di dada mereka saat bertatap sebentar.

Ino bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengelus pundak Temari yang sedikit bergetar namun dia tidak menangis. Seakan seseorang yang hatinya terluka menyentuh seseorang yang rapuh.

Hinata juga memeluk erat dan mengelus gadis berambut pink yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam pelukannya. Mengeluarkan rasa sakitnya. Tanpa disadari Hinata sendiri, Hinata mengeluarkan setetes-dua tetes air mata lalu memejamkan matanya,berusaha mengusir rasa sesak dari dadanya.

Untung, saat peristiwa itu seluruh pengunjung dari golongan pelajar sudah pergi. Sehingga yang menyaksikan kejadian itu adalah segelintir orang dewasa dan pelayan cafe.

...

Bergandengan tangan. Mereka berempat bergandengan tangan sambil berjalan menuju rumah Hinata setelah menaiki bus karena,mereka tidak ingin ibu mereka khawatir dengan kondisi mata anaknya sembab.

Selain itu, mereka juga masih ingin melepas rindu pada Hinata. Neji dan ayahnya pulang saat larut malam. Sedangkan adiknya, akan sibuk mengurusi anak MOS di sekolahannya hingga nanti malam. Jadi, ketiga Hyuuga itu akan pulang bersama nanti malam.

...

Dikamar penuh nuansa lavender itu,kini terbaringlah empat orang gadis yang sudah memakai baju tidur milik yang punya kamar di ranjang queen size miliknya.

Mereka berbincang ringan hingga sebuah panggilan alam untuk makan malam. Mereka turun dan melihat bivi sudah menyiapkan makan malam yang tidak banyak, sederhana, namun bisa menjamin kenyangnya perut empat gadis itu.

Kini,mereka duduk di meja makan sambil sesekali membicarakan alat-alat atau atribut yang harus mereka persiapkan untuk besok.

 **Ting tong Ting tong**

Bibi segera membuka pintu depan dan muncullah tiga orang Hyuuga yang masih dengan penampilan kusut mereka.

...

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 p.m. Disaat ketiga temannya masuk ke alam mimpi, gadis indigo ini masih saja terbuka matanya dan menikmati nuansa dingin yang nyaman dan aman di balkon kamarnya.

 _'Semoga, ini tidak salah dan aku takut..takut untuk berharap lebih..'_ Perlahan,Hinata mulai memejamkan matanya dan berjalan pelan ke ranjang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

...

"Ohayou..." sapa kelima gadis yang turun bersama-sama. Terlihat juga, mereka menenteng atribut MOS yang akan digunakan hari ini. Atribut itu sudah mereka persiapkan tadi malam. Itupun dibantu Hanabi dan Neji setelah mereka memaksa untuk dibantu.

Hanabi yang datang bersama para cewe SMA itu langsung duduk dan memakan sarapannya.

"Hati-hati,nanti tersedak Hana-chan," tegur Hinata lembut. Mereka makan dengan suasana yang nyaman. Sesekali ada candaan dan obrolan ringan menyertai acara sarapan pagi itu.

...

Mobil Mercedes-Benz GL63 milik Neji melewati gerbang mansion Hyuuga. Mobil mewah itu membawa 5 cewe cantik memecah kepadatan jalur lalu lintas.

Di dalam mobil, mereka hanya sesekali berbicara lalu diam dan hanya suara radio yang terdengar. Mereka tenggelam pada pikirannya masing-masing.

...

Sampailah kini mereka. Di depan gerbang KISHS dengan menenteng atribut yang baru sebagian mereka pakai. Mereka bergegas memakainya dan melangkahkan kaki jenjang mereka di koridor menuju kelas.

Suara bising khas kelas 1-2. Padahal, baru hari kedua mereka bersama dikelas ini. Setelah menaruh tas ditempat masing-masing, Hinata meminta Sakura untuk menemaninya ke toilet untuk membenarkan seragamnya.

"Sakura-chan, temenin ke toilet yuk! Aku agak ngga nyaman sama seragamnya, mau dibenerin," pinta Hinata

"Um,oke. Ayo Hinata!" Mereka bergandengan tangan keluar kelas dan mulai menyusuri koridor yang ramai dengan anak-anak kelas 1,2 maupun 3.

Di parkiran kendaraan guru, mereka bertemu dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka berempat sama-sama terkejut namun berusaha menutupinya.

Sakura ragu untuk melangkah. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Hinata hingga Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hinata hanya bisa mengelus tangan Sakura yang digenggamnya.

Sakura melepas genggamannya dan perlahan maju, begitu pula Sasuke diseberang sana. Hinata dan Naruto hanya diam ditempat, saling menatap 2 insan di depan mata mereka.

Mereka berpapasan dan berhenti sejenak.

"Sakura...maaf" lirih Sasuke yang hanya didengar Sakura

"S-Sasuke-kun," Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mereka berdua pun mulai berjalan lagi dengan di ikuti Naruto dan Hinata.

Saat Naruto dan Hinata berpapasan, Hinata merasakan hal yang aneh. Sangat aneh. Pipi gembulnya mulai menampakkan semburat merah tipis. Lagi-lagi, amethys bertemu safir biru

=TBC=

 **Huyhuyhuy! Halo minna-san..maaf fifi ngaret updatenya dan kependekan. Soalnya,fifi jadi pelajar tingkat akhir di SMP dan harus melakukan ritual sakral dari ortu alias jauh-jauh dari hp/lepi/tipi. Ini aja fifi nyicil nulisnya, semoga suka ya sama ff abal-abal ini T.T diatas ada momen ShikaTema ama SasuSaku. Kalo SaIno menyusul yaa...dan makasih banget buat tulisan yang nemplok di review, entah saran/kritikan. Kebanyakan omong ya,ya udah dadahh *dilempartelor***


End file.
